


Easing Tension

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Eating Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Zeb knows exactly how to help Sabine relax after a tense mission, he just needs a little convincing.





	Easing Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



Zeb groaned as he stretched out on his bunk, flexing his toes and then scratching lazily over his chest. The last mission had been a lot of waiting, tense and on edge, with no fight at the end of it to blow off steam. In some ways getting out without any trouble was a relief, on the other it felt as though he was still waiting for something to go wrong. Even if they hadn’t ended up fighting, the constant tension had been exhausting and he’d barely been able to put forth the effort to strip off the less comfortable armored pieces of his outfit before he gave up and flopped.

His ear twitched as the door open and he turned his head to grumble to tell Ezra to keep it down, but the words died in his throat when he saw Sabine locking the door behind her. He recognized the particularly predatory way she stalked across the room and bit his lip.

“Sabine, thought you’d have already settled in, know you didn’t have it any easier than I did,” Zeb spoke lazily, eyes half-lidded even as he didn’t miss a single move she made.

“Too wound up to relax, keep feeling the itch between my shoulder blades like I need to watch my back,” Sabine shrugged her shoulders, twitching them. Then she started tugging at her armor. “You’re going to fix that.”

“What if I’m too tired?” Zeb asked, even as he felt his cock twitch in his sheath at the thought.

“Tough. Besides, all you have to do is lay there, you can manage that,” Sabine tugged her shirt off and then wiggled out of her pants, stepping out of them before reaching for the hidden closures for his jumpsuit.

“Not now,” Zeb grumbled, but didn’t make any move to stop her.

“Shut up,” Sabine yanked on his jumpsuit and he barely stopped himself from arching up to help her get it pulled down and off. He loved when she got forceful with him, overriding halfhearted protests. If he ever didn’t want to keep going he could have easily stopped her, but there was a certain thrill in having his objections overridden like this, and Sabine was well aware of it.

Zeb couldn’t resist a shudder as she uncovered his sheath, pausing in undressing him to rub over him, dragging her nails through the short plush fur. Human nails weren’t nearly as sharp as Lasat claws and there were very few places on him she ever needed to be gentle or hold back.

“Doesn’t feel like you’re too tired,” Sabine stroked over him firmly, and he could feel his length starting to ease out of his sheath. She leaned to lick around the head of it, tongue playing over the ridges and coaxing a moan out of him.

“Karabast, Sabine,” Zeb groaned, claws dragging at the padding on his bunk as she kept up the licking, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking as his entire length slid free.

Sabine pulled her mouth off with a wet sound that made him shiver as she moved to straddle him.

“Don’t...” He made one more attempt at a halfhearted protest, setting his hand carefully at her waist and hip as a purr rumbled low in his chest.

“Not a chance,” Sabine bit back a gasp as she started lowering herself into his cock. Even slick and ready for him it was always a challenge and Zeb trembled with the need to hold back and let her set the pace. Even buried deep inside her he was a little too long for her, the thick base of his shaft left untouched as she started moving, riding him.

“Sabine...” Zeb moaned her name as she rolled her hips, squeezing tight around him with each movement. It was all he could do to lay flat and let her fuck herself on him. Sabine didn’t reply, panting and moving faster, hands braced against his chest and nails digging in as she threw her head back, throat exposed as she came hard around him. Zeb whimpered pressing as deep into her as he could. It wasn’t quite enough, another Lasat could have taken him completely and squeezed him hard enough to force him entirely over the edge.

As it was he half-came, spurting deep inside her and leaving him hard and aching, barely taking the edge off. He bit back another whimper as she eased off him, stroking over her side and hip. As much as he wanted to keep her close and over him, he didn’t try to stop her as she moved up over him.

“You, ah, you made a mess, Zeb. You need to clean me up,” Sabine stroked through the beard on his cheek, scratching through the stiffer dark blue fur. Zeb nuzzled into the touch, only able to nod, not trusting his voice. She settled her thighs on either side of his cheeks and he tilted his head up eagerly, tongue lapping out to lick over her slick lower lips. Sabine gasped at that, twitching and nearly jerking away. He put a hand on one thigh to steady her, knowing how oversensitive she was like this. Wanting the touch and it being on the edge of too much for her. He didn’t give her time to adjust, curling his tongue against her clit and then lapping deep inside her. He heard her cursing him, but didn’t stop, thrusting his tongue deep in and tasting their combined juices. Zeb ached, still hard and exposed like this, but he didn’t let it distract him from driving her wild.

Sabine cursed again, rocking down hard against his mouth, grinding firmly enough to feel his fangs pressing against her lips as she squirmed. He lapped his tongue in as deep as it would go, moaning in the back of his throat as she tensed again, yelling and jerking her hips against him as she came again.

Zeb kept licking slowly as she shuddered, easing off him and panting for breath. She looked amazing like this, flushed and lightly glistening with sweat and he wanted her so badly he could hardly stand it.

“Sabine, please,” Zeb pleaded with her, trembling and aching. Sabine chuckled, reaching out to stroke down his belly fur.

“Please what? Leave you alone?” Sabine teased tiredly, wrapping her hand around his cock. Zeb jerked into the loose grasp.

“Let me come, please,” Zeb growled out, squirming and rocking against her hand desperately.

“Since you asked nicely,” Sabine wrapped both hands around his cock, stroking down and then squeezing firmly around the base.

Zeb roared, claws scratching hard into his bunk as he rocked up into the tight grip, finally pushed over the edge for real. She stroked him through his aftershocks, leaning over to kiss him once he finally relaxed.

“Love you, big guy,” Sabine murmured against his lips, making him grin tiredly.

“Same to you, think you can sleep now?” Zeb nuzzled lazily against her cheek.

“If not, I know where you are,” Sabine grinned back at him, kissing him one more time and then starting to tug her clothing back on for the short walk back to her room.

“Karabast, I think you really would do me in then,” Zeb said with mock-horror, getting a tired laugh in return.


End file.
